A networked AV system typically involves a complex configuration to interconnect different units for the transmission of audio, video, or both. A properly configured networked AV system should only require routine maintenance, typically in the form of periodic security patches. However, as the system ages, units within the system may deteriorate, damage may occur, power outages may adversely affect units. Units may fail, requiring replacement.
When a new unit arrives, settings from the failed unit are often not known. For example, the original development team may have changed, settings may have been tweaked during operation, needs of the system may have changed over years of operation, making installation of the replacement unit within the networked AV system a daunting task.
There is a need for a system and method to archive and migrate settings for failed units to a replacement unit.